Die a Happy Man SongFic - Roman Reigns x Reader
by ReignMyWorld
Summary: You and Joe are a couple but it's not always easy as he spends a lot of his time on the road. One day he surprises you with a vacation on Hawaii, bringing you to your own hideaway. As you think that there couldn't be a better surprise, he proves you wrong.


Notes:

Warnings: fluff

Pairing: Joe Anoa'i x Reader

Originally published here: post/170466943296/die-a-happy-man-songfic-roman-reigns-x-reader

Nelly - Die a Happy Man

The song used for this SongFic was Die a happy Man by Nelly. Since I'm not allowed to post the lyrics here, please look them up accordingly. :-)

White sand, the sea a mix of blue and turquoise, the sun glistening on the ocean while palm trees were swaying in the soft wind and a beautiful sunrise in the distance that was almost completely replaced by the sun… Those were the first things that you saw when you slowly opened your eyes, lying in your comfortable bed, facing the window. You stretched a little bit, still in shock that all of this was happening - the most positive kind of shock nonetheless.

Just yesterday you were back in your hometown with the sky being completely grey while rain was falling down and a cold wind kept you rather inside than out. And although you loved such a weather from time to time, currently it just made you feel depressed, sucking away any energy you would be having otherwise. Your mood was pretty low to say the least. Not only did you miss your boyfriend who was currently touring with the WWE but the bad weather did the rest to keep your spirits as low as possible. You were trying to get your head wrapped around other things as you tried to keep yourself occupied by roaming through the basement trying to decide what had to stay and what you didn't need anymore so you could toss it away. You were grabbing a cardboard box with old decorations, that you didn't need any longer, and carried it upstairs in order to store it in your garage in the meantime. You couldn't even tell what was more covered in dust - you or the old cardboard box.

Lost in your thoughts you were heading for the front door as you heard a deep voice that you would have recognized everywhere in this world but didn't expect nor had hoped for to hear it any time soon. "You're needing help with that babe?",Joe wanted to know from you. You looked at him with wide eyes as he was leaning in the doorframe, eying you from head to toe. You instantly dropped the box you were holding and rushed towards him to jump into his arms. He laughed out loud as he was swirling you around before you wrapped your hands around his neck, giving him a longing kiss that gave him a fair share of how much you have missed him. You didn't even care that you were still covered in a layer of dust and neither did he as he pulled you even closer to his body.

As soon as you broke the kiss, you wanted to know: "What are you doing here? Don't get me wrong I'm so happy that you are here since I was missing you like hell, but why are you here? I thought you had some matches coming up within the next two weeks." You saw his eyes sparkle with joy as he answered: "A surprise wouldn't be a surprise if you knew in advance, doll. I'm having the next two weeks off. I've asked for that at the beginning of the year already and Vince was fine with that." Your whole face lit up as you hugged him even tighter, exclaiming: "This has to be the best surprise ever." Joe was shaking his head in amusement as he said: "Nah Y/N there's an even better one believe me. Do me a favor and go upstairs in order to pack your suitcase. Oh and don't pack things that are too warm. Swimsuit, shorts, dresses that stuff will be just fine." You looked at him in pure confusion. "Why should I pack my suitcase?", you wanted to know absolutely taken by surprise.

Joe was smiling down at you after he had placed you back on the floor and reached out to tug a strain of hair behind your ear before he explained: "Don't get me wrong baby girl because I love staying home with you. In fact I'm happy wherever and whenever I'm with you. But I know how much your dislike our current weather from time to time and I know how much you love to travel in order to visit new places. So I planed a vacation on Hawaii for us. The weather should be just perfect there and I can't think of anything I would prefer doing now than spending two weeks with you on an island that's pretty close to my heritage. And since our flight will depart in approximately four hours you should start packing sooner than later." Your expression must have been hilarious judging from the way your boyfriend started laughing out loud. "Are you serious?", you wanted to know completely shocked. As soon as he calmed down, he replied with a wide smile on his face: "As serious as I can be." With that you let out a short squeal of joy before you were tiptoeing in order to place a sweet kiss on his cheek. As you were already rushing upstairs you shouted back over your shoulder: "You are the best and I love you." Joe was shaking his head in amusement as he was shouting after you: "I love you too and now hurry up. Wouldn't want to miss our flight because you couldn't get ready in time."

You smiled to yourself as you were rethinking yesterday's events and how much your spirits have lifted ever since he had told you that he would take you to Hawaii. Being here now with the man you loved still snoring next to you was a dream come true. You quietly got out of the bed and moved over to the windows that gave you a beautiful panorama view over the sea. Instead of having you booked into a hotel with numerous people, Joe had rented a little bungalow in a rather excluded area, giving you the privacy that you needed and reducing the risk of people recognizing him. No matter how much he loved his job, sometimes he just wished that he wasn't famous and people wouldn't know his name.

You were staring at the water, daydreaming about staying here forever as you could feel two strong arms being wrapped around your belly, pulling your back into Joe's chest, while he was resting his chin on your shoulder, his beard immediately tickling your cheek. "Good morning love", he mumbled as he stared into the distance with you. "Morning", you whispered leaning even more into his embrace. "What are you thinking about?", he wanted to know from you as you brought your hand up and to the back of his neck to massage him gently before you answered: "I was thinking about this being a place I could spent the rest of my life. That has to be the closest to paradise as it can get. This whole place here with you by my side, I could get used to that." You heard him chuckle as his chest was vibrating against your back. "Me too baby girl, me too." You spent some more minutes in that position, not making a move but just staring out, watching the day begin, feeling each other's presence.

You decided to have your breakfast on the patio and to use the time in order to update each other as to what had happened in your lives in the meantime. Of course you were texting or face-timing almost every night but that just wasn't the same. You just loved watching Joe when we was telling you in person what kind of crazy stuff had happened on the tour in the meantime, you loved listening to his laugh, you loved seeing those little wrinkles in the corner of his eyes whenever he was laughing and you loved when he was acting out certain scenes in order to make you feel as if you were there. Moments like that made you realize even more how much this man meant to you, how much you loved him and how precious those times, you two could spent together, actually were. And it made you aware of appreciating and treasuring memories like this vacation even more.

Once he was done, he asked you to fill him in on all the things he had missed while he wasn't around. Of course you couldn't share such great stories he did, but you nevertheless managed to entertain him. "Say it ain't so.", he laughed out loud as you were telling him how you managed to throw red wine over an arrogant business guy. "Oh yeah you should have been there, it was hilarious.", you laughed as he wanted to know: "What exactly happened?" You were taking a bite from your breakfast before you started to explain: "You know that Y/F/N has a little restaurant right? One of her employees was sick that day so she asked me whether I could cover for a little time. Since I was free that day I agreed to help her out. That's when dickhead suddenly came in. Arrogant business type guy with an equally arrogant wife and kids that couldn't behave one bit. And he disliked everything he received. The water was too warm, the food too salty, I was too slow. You can imagine it. And I was already extremely annoyed because no matter what I did, it was obviously wrong. That's when he ordered a glass of red wine. His kids have been running around the whole time and Y/F/N had already asked them to calm down a little bit in order to not interrupt the other guests. But neither the kids nor the parents were listening. So I was making my way over to them with the red wine when one of those little devils pushed me. I could regain my balance but I couldn't stop the glass from falling down and spilling the red wine all over his what looked like a 1000 bucks button up. Oh boy was he furious as I was mumbling an excuse, cheering on the inside." Joe had to laugh even harder making you laugh out loud as well.

"What happened then?", he wanted to know after he had taken a couple of breathes to calm himself a little bit. You grinned devilishly as you answered: "Well he yelled through the whole restaurant demanding for me to get fired right away. And since the time that I should have covered was up already, I went over to Y/F/N, hugged her and told her that I would miss her before I went towards the door, flipping that asshole the bird on my way out. You should have seen his face. He was fuming." Joe couldn't help but laugh even louder, already whipping away the tears from his eyes. You had to join since his laugh was just infectious. You once more realized how much you loved that man and how much you missed him whenever he was not around. You reached over to grab his hand, gently rubbing your thump over his hand as you said: "I love you. Thank you for doing all of this for me." He gave you one of his most sincere smiles as he replied: "I love you too babe. You're very welcome."

The both of you decided to enjoy breakfast for a little bit longer, laughing and talking before you agreed on driving to the city core where you intended to stay for the majority of the day. As soon as you arrived there the both of you strolled through the town hand in hand while you peaked into the little souvenir shops with Joe telling you some important things about the similarities and differences in Hawaiian and Samoan culture whenever you crossed a symbol that had an important meaning in his culture. You've enjoyed that day, just you and him surrounded by people that didn't care who he was. When it was getting closer to late afternoon you decided to have dinner in a local restaurant. You were instantly in love with the Hawaiian cuisine, promising yourself that you would learn to cook it for your own pleasure.

Once Joe and you had returned to your bungalow, you got rid of your shoes as you intended to go for a walk at the beach. The sun was already settling by now, kissing the day goodbye and painting the sky in all shades of red, violet and pink while the palm trees added to the feeling of being in a tropical paradise. You were leaning against your boyfriend with Joe having his arm around your shoulder while he was pulling you closer, placing a soft kiss on the top of your head. The sand was still warm beneath your bare feet as you walked next to the ocean, leaving your footprints in synch behind you. You were completely alone at the beach, it seemed as if the world belonged only to the both of you.

After you walked in mutual silence for several minutes you heard Joe's deep voice asking: „Baby Girl?" You enjoyed this moment with him way too much than to spoil it with too many words hence why you were just mumbling: „Hmmm?" He suddenly stopped in his tracks, making you stumble slightly since you were still in your movement. You looked up at him with a puzzled look, asking: „What is it? Do you want to head back already?" Joe was smiling down at you, shaking his head as he wanted to know: „Do you remember when you told me yesterday that this here is the best surprise ever?" You nodded your head in agreement, on the one hand because you indeed remembered and on the other because it really was the best surprise you could have ever imagined. "You might want to change your mind because I might have an even better one.", he mumbled as you looked at him with an crooked eyebrow. „Why? Do you want to quit your job and move here with me?", you asked laughing, knowing damn well how much his profession meant to him hence why you pinched his arm playfully. Since Joe knew that it was all in good fun he answered amused: „Sorry babe, maybe not just as good as a surprise as I thought but I hope you like it nevertheless."

„Okay I'm more than curious now. What is it?", you asked in suspicion. Within the next second Joe was dropping to his knee, gently taking your hand into his. You were absolutely confused at first until it finally dawned on you what he had in mind. You gulped hard and whispered: „Oh my god" as you were waiting for his next move and you sure as hell didn't have to wait for too long. As soon as he began to speak you were already close to tearing up but tried to hold it back as good as possible. „Baby girl, you're the woman on my side for quite a few years now. I couldn't ask for someone better in my life. We have been through our ups and downs, our good times and our bad. And I know that being in a relationship with me is not always easy, so I'm thanking your from the bottom of my heart for holding on to it through all of those years. You're the moon of my life, my companion, my best friend, my lover and the one I want to grow old with. I love you with all my heart and if I had to give my life for yours, I would within the blink of a moment. I want to share my life with you, to always have you by my side and I want you to be the mother of my children, the grandmother to my grandchildren. And when I'm old I want to be on a patio here in Hawaii with you and hold your hand while we're sitting in our rocking chairs, reminiscing the wonderful life we …"

By now tears were already running down your cheeks as Joe pulled out a little box, opening it and showing you the most beautiful ring that you have ever seen, before he added: „I want to ask you one thing… Will you marry me?" You couldn't held back your emotions anymore as you pulled him back up, locking eyes with his and saying with your voice cracking: „Yes I do." Joe gave you a smile that could light even the darkest of night before he put the ring on your finger, kissing you passionately after having done so while you were wrapping your arms around his neck with the beautiful sunset in the background making the whole scene unforgettable. As you were breaking apart, both of you overwhelmed by your feelings, Joe gave you another heart melting smile as he whispered: „Thank you my love. I can die a happy man now."


End file.
